This invention relates to a delivery device for bags with freshly glued bases and which comprises at least one twin belt conveyor adapted to squeeze the bottom parts of the bags with endless pressing belts.
The freshly glued bases of bags have to be squeezed directly after they have been produced in order to prevent the bases from becoming unstuck and unfolding and to produce satisfactorily bonded or glued bases by pressing on the bottom parts of the bags.
A delivery device of this type is disclosed in German patent 1,298,873. The device has two belt conveyors, consisting of pressing belts, for a stack of the bags which had just been produced, the device operating such that the pressing belts squeeze the bottom parts of the bags. Since the pressing action has to be maintained for a sufficiently long time, the twin belt conveyors pressing on the stacks have to have a considerable lengths and this leads to an undesired bulkiness of the plant for producing such bags.